


Apex (predators and climaxes)

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (assuming Nemesis counts?), (sort of?), Attempted Murder, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Necrophilia, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jill hadn't anticipated how much the Creature wouldliketheir fight.
Relationships: Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Apex (predators and climaxes)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.
> 
> Takes place during the Nemesis fight after he's gone all quadrupedal on the bridge.

Everything was on fire.

Jill reloaded her shotgun. Her ammo pouch was starting to get worryingly light and the Creature would _not stop coming_.

It roared at her. Jill stumbled back, ears ringing. She could barely hear. Barely see through all the smoke. Her fingers were barely responsive on the trigger, numb through cold and repeated bashing.

She was _not_ going to die here. Not in this fucking city against this fucking thing.

The Creature lunged. Jil unloaded her shotgun into its face and dived out of the way. It crashed into a flaming truck and snarled, spines flaring.

It pushed itself back to its feet, showing no signs of slowing. A flash of red behind it caught Jill's eye.

Was that —

Jill couldn't believe her luck. A full line of flame charges was hanging out of the now-broken van door. It must have belonged to some poor sap at Umbrella.

She'd ran out of the hard-hitting flame charges earlier in the fight, but had kept a grim hold on her grenade launcher. You never knew when something was going to be useful again.

Fire seemed to at least put the Creature off for a while and it always screeched the loudest when Jill had blasted it with flame charges. If she could get those charges, it might be what she needed to end this fight.

The only problem was that the Creature was currently between her and the line and its movements had been unpredictable so far.

However, it was always up for a chase.

Jill shot everything her shotgun had left at it, then turned and ran. "C'mon you fucker," she shouted back over her shoulder. "You gonna follow or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The _hard way_ being the last of Jill's mine rounds and a prayer that the explosion proximity wouldn't be close enough to set off the flame charges.

The Creature took the bait. It pounced after her and Jill _felt_ the displaced air from the narrow miss. She ducked left, putting as much of the decorative fountain between her and it as she could.

It followed with ground-shaking leaps and bounds. So animalistic in its motions it was hard to believe it had been successfully using a rocket launcher a few scant hours ago.

The van was in sight, the tantalising red charges waiting for Jill. One last sprint and —

She tripped.

She fucking _tripped!_

Buildings collapsing, a derailed train, the dead trying to eat her, plant spiders, an unstoppable creature — and _this_ was going to be how Jill died. A loose cobble in a city she couldn't escape.

Jill crawled forward, getting her legs under her to stand, then a massive hand crashed into the street in front of her. She rolled over, unwilling to give the Creature her back, and brought her arms up to protect her face and neck.

Rancid air washed over her as the Creature breathed out. Jill kicked, but it didn't seem to notice her boot hitting its underside. It nuzzled against her chest and she tensed in preparation of a bite.

It shifted further forward, taking that nasty mouth over Jill's head. Something bumped her hip — right in the worst bruise, fucking damn it — and trailed up her stomach. Death by its weird tendrils then, at least it wasn't going to rip her face off with its teeth.

Something big and heavy and slick pressed down against Jill, forcing the air from her lungs. It moved back, then pressed down again. She lowered her hands and looked down.

Was that… was that some kind of _dick?_

If it _was_ a dick, it was seriously fucked up. As meaty and rotted as the rest of the Creature and covered in angry, almost-glowing red veins, it was as long as Jill's leg and as wide around as her thigh. She spared a moment to be glad that it wasn't going to be able to get that thing inside her unless she was dead, then it pressed down again and her ribs creaked in protest.

Jill scrambled back but was only able to get level with its head again before it grabbed her with one hand and shoved her back down. It boxed her in with unnaturally long forearms, trapping her beneath it and in the perfect place for it to grind down against her.

Jill weighed up her options and already knew it was the sewer all over again.

She could get out her pistol. There were three bullets left in the clip and the Creature had given her a nice obvious weak point. On the other hand, Jill had seen how nasty men got once they'd gotten over the pain of a nutshot and the Creature was a hell of a lot better at fighting off pain than a regular human.

The shotgun was on her back, unreachable, and even though the grenade launcher was in her hand, a mine round this close would hurt Jill more than the Creature.

Perhaps it would be sluggish after it came, but if she left it to its current grinding, it would kill her like this.

Grimacing — and trying to convince herself it wouldn't be as bad as wading through literal shit — Jill lifted her legs and wrapped her limbs around the pulsing dick. Angled like this, it pressed more against her pelvis, which was harder to snap than ribs, and, with her arms around it, she could make sure it didn't bump her jaw.

The Creature made an annoyed sound, then it realised she was helping and started enthusiastically humping.

"How's been your night, Jill?" Jill muttered savagely. "Oh, nothing special. Just jacked off a monster."

The Creature shifted slightly and Jill gasped. That was, oh fuck, that was right on her clit. Her resolve to be purely disgusted at this turn of events wavered worryingly.

Like hell was she going to get off like this. She wasn't surviving the night and Raccoon City only to end up with a monster fetish.

The dick throbbed against her. She hoped its cum wasn't acid, or flammable.

The Creature kept shifting higher and putting the pressure back on Jill's ribs. The only advantage was that she was moving slowly closer to the flame rounds every time she followed it up. It pressed forward again and Jill felt something _crack_.

"That's it!"

Jill knifed it in the underbelly. As expected, it didn't react like a normal thing getting stabbed, instead it made a pathetic noise, like it was surprised at the sudden pain when it had been enjoying itself. It pulled back just enough for Jill to roll onto her hands and knees.

The Creature's dick slid between her legs and up against her front. The dick's upward curve meant it was going to be battering her face this way up. Shit. That was going to be a hell of a bruise to explain later.

But this way up meant there was a better chance of a _later_ at all. Jill clamped her thighs around it and held it against her with one arm.

The Creature got the idea and went to town. Long, fast thrusts that nudged Jill forward a few inches every time.

Her legs hurt from holding tight. Her face hurt from getting bashed by the end of the dick. Her _ass_ hurt from the Creature's hips ramming her as it fucked her legs.

And yet, it was still streets ahead of some of her past boyfriends for getting her going.

It was better than being dead, but Jill was starting to wonder how much better.

The Creature gave a low, euphoric moan, then fucked faster. The base of its dick started to swell, forcing Jill's legs further apart. Was that a knot? What the fuck? What else was it hiding?

"Please don't have barbs," Jill said, horribly aware of how much dick was rubbing against her exposed throat.

A heavy shudder passed through the Creature and its hands gripped the ground hard enough to shatter cobbles. Then sticky, black liquid spurted out of its dick in thick pulses.

Some of it got in Jill's hair. That was getting cut as soon as she had space to use her knife.

The Creature breathed out, juddery and relaxed. It slumped down, thankfully not completely crushing Jill, even as it continued to weakly pump out ichor.

Jill squirmed out from under it. It half-heartedly tried to keep rubbing its dick on her, but the post-orgasm exhaustion had hit it hard and Jill was able to escape with only half her jeans covered in monster cum — which didn't appear to be acid, so that was perhaps the only upside to the whole affair.

Jill limped over to the van. The flame rounds hadn't combusted, thank god.

The Creature turned its head towards her, sensing danger, even as its dick gave yet another pathetic spurt.

"Sorry," Jill raised the fully-loaded grenade launcher, "but I'm not the commitment type."

She fired.

The Creature screeched in rage. Fire licked exposed flesh and the puddle of cum beneath it ignited immediately. The flame round's liquid stuck to it and kept burning, stripping layers of undead skin and rotten sinew.

Jill fired again. And again. She wasn't going to give it the chance to take a swing at her — or worse, try using her like that again.

Four rounds. Five. The Creature was flagging, clearly on its last legs. Jill aimed for the last time.

"Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell."

She fired again. The Creature writhed — half attempting to put the flames out and half attempting to take a swipe at Jill — then with one last mournful shriek, it went still.

It was over.

Thank fuck.

Jill lowered her grenade launcher, panting from the adrenaline rush. She stepped forward, keeping a close watch on the Creature. It appeared to be dead for real this time.

Jill limped over its sprawled arm, resolutely ignoring the non-injury related tremor in her legs and the hot throb from her nethers. She was _not_ going to think about this encounter again, especially not when she was trying to relieve some stress late at night.

When it grabbed her a second later, back from the dead — fucking _again_ — and furious at being shot, Jill was almost glad of the distraction from her depraved thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> When it happened to Leon: [Destroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683354)


End file.
